leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2258
Events * Spock first suffered from Rigelian Kassaba fever around this year, according to Doctor Leonard McCoy, in a ruse used against the Kelvans. ( ) * Katie Wesley is born to Bob Wesley. ( ) * Citing Starfleet Regulation 157, section 3, Lt. Spock, recommends to Starfleet that , its personel and its Spore drive should not be discussed under penalty of treason. ( ) * is offered command of Section 31. ( ) * Stardate 1201.7: The newly repaired Enterprise departs from spacedock on a mission to Edrin II. ( ) Alternate reality * The Narada, a Romulan mining vessel from the future of the prime reality, destroys 47 Klingon warbirds near the Klingon prison planet. Later, it arrives at a location where the carrying Spock emerges from a black hole, created in the future to stop a star that had gone supernova and threatened the galaxy. Nero, captain of the Narada, captures the Jellyfish and maroons Spock on so he can observe the destruction of . * takes the ''Kobayashi Maru'' test for the third time, but this time he manages to secretly install a subroutine which changes the conditions of the test, thereby allowing Kirk to save the Kobayashi Maru and beat the test, becoming the only cadet to ever beat the no-win scenario. * The and seven other Federation starships, including the , launch from Starbase 1 under the command of Captain in response to a distress call from Vulcan. The Enterprise hasn't even been christened yet but is used due to the emergency. * The Enterprise arrives only to find a debris field of the fleet, and the Narada hovering over Vulcan with a drilling platform in the lower atmosphere attempting to mine to the core. Nero orders the destruction of the Enterprise, only to realize what vessel he is firing on. * Nero is first seen by the Federation and tells the native that he wants him to see something as well as order Captain Pike to come aboard the Narada, just like he requested Richard Robau to twenty-five years earlier. * Pike agrees and is accompanied by Kirk, helmsman , and chief engineer Olson. The other three space-dive onto the platform, but Olson, who had the charges, is incinerated by the drilling beam. Pike appoints Spock acting captain and Kirk his first officer. ]] * On stardate 2258.42 (February 11), the planet Vulcan is destroyed along with, approximately, six billion Vulcans on-planet by Nero using red matter. The Vulcan species is rendered critically endangered with only an estimated ten thousand survived. Captain Pike is taken hostage by aboard the Narada by Nero. * Spock becomes emotionally scarred and orders a course for the Laurentian system to rendezvous with the rest of Starfleet in an effort to balance the odds against the next confrontation against Nero. Kirk objects and is marooned on Delta Vega. He gets chased by vicious animals and finds his rescuer is Spock himself, but 129 years older. Spock explains the situation to Kirk via a mind meld and they head for the Starfleet outpost fourteen kilometers away. * They meet and Keenser at the Delta Vega outpost, and using his transwarp beaming equation, Spock transports Kirk and Scott to the Enterprise. After a fight, Kirk assumes command after Spock gives up command and Kirk orders the pursuit of Nero. Meanwhile, Nero and the Narada head for Earth intent on destroying the planet. Chekov devises a plan to hide the Enterprise near Saturn to avoid the Narada's detection and rescue Captain Pike. * Kirk and Spock board the Narada to confront Nero and stop him. Spock steals the Jellyfish and Kirk fights with several guards, Ayel and eventually Nero. The Jellyfish destroys the drilling platform and escapes the area, to draw the battle away from Earth and sets a collision course for the Narada. He and Kirk along with Pike are transported away at the last second by the Enterprise, but the Jellyfish crashes into the Narada thereby igniting the red matter and causing a massive black hole, which consumes the Narada, and very nearly the Enterprise as well. This beam-out marks the first time Scott ever beams three people from two targets onto one pad. discuss their futures]] * Christopher Pike is promoted to admiral. James T. Kirk becomes captain of the USS Enterprise as Christopher Pike's relief. Ambassador Spock leads survivors of Vulcan in forming a New Vulcan colony with advice to his younger self to continue in Starfleet. * Under the command of James T. Kirk, the Enterprise begins its mission with the crew who helped him stop Nero, including , , , , and . ( ) * Admiral discovers the and recovers , forcibly recruiting him into Starfleet under the name of John Harrison. ( ) Appendices Appearances Episodes * (in part) Films * (in part) Background information According to , there was an age requirement of 16 years for cadets. Assuming that Gary Mitchell was born in 2242, this year would be the earliest that he could have entered the Academy. External link * bg:2258 de:2258 fr:2258 ja:2258年 nl:2258 sv:2258 Category:Alternate reality timeline